The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Strawberry plant, botanically known as Fragaria x ananassa, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘LIMVALNERA’ and typically produced for fresh market consumption.
The new Strawberry plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Horst, The Netherlands and Lepe, Spain. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new Strawberry plants with good fruit quality, ease of harvesting, good postharvest longevity and transportation tolerance.
The new Strawberry plant originated from a cross-pollination in March, 2011 in Horst, The Netherlands of Fragaria x ananassa. ‘Primoris’, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with Fragaria x ananassa ‘Ventana’, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 13,469, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Strawberry plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Lepe, Spain in April, 2012.
Asexual reproduction of the new Strawberry plant by vegetative cuttings (runners) in a controlled environment at Lepe, Spain since May, 2012 has shown that the unique features of this new Strawberry plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.